1. Technical Field
The inventive concepts relate to a manufacturing device of an anti-reflecting structure and/or a manufacturing method for the anti-reflecting structure using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image display device, a screen to be displayed may not clearly seen for reasons such as reflection of peripheral objects or landscape on the screen due to a surface reflection of external light. As the display screen increases in size, and as the periphery is bright, more surface reflection occurs. If the surface reflection is intensified, since the screen to be displayed is covered, a user who is watching the screen may not be able to see an image well and may experience an inconvenience.
In order to reduce or substantially prevent surface reflection due to external light reflection, methods of attaching an anti-reflecting film to a display screen of an image display device have been suggested. The anti-reflecting film typically can enable a user to clearly observe the light emitted from the image display device itself and can achieve bright colors on the display screen, by reducing the external incident light of the image display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel (PDP) and an electro-luminescence (EL) display.